


Whoops, I got stabbed.

by NotLaxusDreyar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Bruce is a good dad, How Do I Tag, Injury, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is stabbed, Jayroy, M/M, What am I doing, batfam, im bored, its not angst but its not really fluff so hehe, jason is sad, minor injury, roy is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLaxusDreyar/pseuds/NotLaxusDreyar
Summary: Jason gets stabbed. Accidentally. Roy finds out from Tim so naturally he gets a little mad.





	Whoops, I got stabbed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this better but the internet crashed and so i had to rewrite it. Sorry. It's longer than my other fics but still pretty short rip.

Jason was at the manor for the first time in a few weeks. Granted, it was because he was injured, but getting stabbed six times wasn't a big deal, right?

Right?

Okay, so maybe it was a big deal.

He didn't want to be there, but unfortunately when you pass out in your apartment when your boyfriend/roommate isn't around, your family stops by and if they find you on the floor then they take you to your father's house. 

Who knew?

Right, so anyway, Jason was lying on a bed in the infirmary or whatever, contemplating life, when he realized he wasn't alone. There was a person next to him. 

It was Roy.

Fuck.

Shit was about to go down.

Jason groaned softly. He felt like shit, mostly because Roy had taken his hand and it had probably been in the same position for a while. He could positively feel it cramping up.

Roy blinked slowly. "Jay? You awake?"

"Yeah."

Roy sat up straight (A/N haha not) and glared. 

Jason gulped.

"Jaybird. Do you know how long I have been sitting here? Do you know that Tim, Tim had to call and say 'Hey Roy, no big deal but you know your boyfriend is lying on a bed at the manor because there are SIX KNIFE WOUNDS on him?!'" Roy was yelling now. "You went off, on your own, with literally no backup because you though you could handle taking on like, twenty five highly trained assassins?!"

Jason averted his gaze.

"Jay, I know you think you're indestructible but you're really, really not and I wish you were because at least then you wouldn't be sitting on what's basically a hospital bed in your father's house. Babe, I want you to be safe and I know you don't like being babied but it is okay to call for backup when you are outnumbered one to twenty-five!"

Dick coughed awkwardly. "So maybe this isn't a good time?" 

Jason and Roy turned around with identical 'get-the-fuck-out' glares. So Dick did.

Roy turned back to Jason. "I am so mad with you right now and you better explain yourself unless you literally want me to murder you and believe me Jay I will."

Jason cleared his throat.

"Okay. So. I went out in my gear, and then I was like, 'Maybe I could take on these twenty five guys by myself' so I tried and then I got stabbed. And then i got stabbed again. And again. Took down around twenty though."

Roy exhaled. Although it was clear that he had calmed down, he still seemed angry. For good reason. 

"Jaybird, I just- I want you to know that you aren't indestructible."

"I know."

Roy looked at Jason. 

Jason looked at Roy.

Roy leaned down and kissed him a little. "I'm glad you aren't dead, Jay."

Jason smiled

"But if you ever pull a stunt like this again I will kick your ass into next week, injured or not."

Jason chuckled. "Glad to hear it."

Dick knocked on the door. "Can we come in now?" Behind him was Tim, as well as Bruce and Damian, all out of costume.

Damian let out a small "Tt" when he glanced over at Jason. Dick frowned slightly. "Jay, are you alright?" Jason raised an eyebrow, a look that Alfred would be proud of. "Yeah, Dick, I got stabbed six times, almost shot a few times too, stumbled back to my apartment, attempted to stitch myself up and got dragged here against my will but sure, I'm alright." He huffed.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Jason, if you need anything, we're here for you."

Damian spoke up. "Not me, I am leaving in favour of my bed, because you've had worse than this and deserve no sympathy. Goodnight, Todd."

"Night, brat."

Tim coughed. "Actually it's almost four in the morning." Dick's eyebrows furrowed. "Tim, what day is it?" Tim looked confused for a second, before answering with "Tuesday?" Roy looked amused slash concerned. "Tim, it's Friday." Dick picked up Tim, who protested but promptly fell asleep on Dick's shoulder. Dick grinned. "Well then, I'll see you guys later?"

"Sure, Dick."

Dick left, leaving only Bruce, Jason and Roy in the room.

Roy cleared his throat. "Well, I am going to... sleep here, but first lemme.. drink some water."

Jason sighed as Roy left and closed his eyes and braced for a lecture from Bruce. Instead, he felt Bruce's arms wrap around him. He let out a squeak, which he would later deny, and slowly, hesitantly hugged Bruce back. 

"I'm glad you're okay, Jason."

Bruce walked away quietly. Jason watched him leave. Roy came back in with a small smile on his face. "Went okay?" Jason looked confused. "He hugged me and said he was happy I was okay." Roy sat down next to him. "Isn't that good? It's progress. I think we should forget about that and try to sleep, sound good?"

Jason nodded, settled down and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Jaybird."

Jason woke up the next morning with a killer headache.

His attention was immediately drawn towards Roy, who was still sitting on the chair next to the bed. He sighed. The dude was going to have some severe neck cramps when he woke up. Jason swatted at Roy's face. "Wake up."

Roy shifted. Alright, time for desperate measures. He grinned. Jason leaned his head close to Roy's, close enough to smell his terrible breath. He took a deep breath. "WAKE UP, FARTFACE!" 

Mature, right? 

Not.

Roy jumped up, startled, blinked groggily and then caught a glance at Jason's grin. He frowned. "Jaybird, did you really feel the need to yell in my ear, deafen me, and nearly wake the entire house up just so that I'd wake up?"

"Absolutely."

Tim walked into the room. "So Jason's awake then?"

Jason glared. "Why do you assume it was me yelling 'fartface' at seven thirty in the morning?"

"Because it was."

"Fair enough."

Roy stood up. "Well, I think I'll go brush my teeth or something. See ya Jay." Roy nodded his head at Tim. Tim looked back at Jason and said, "So I guess you're here for a while. coming up for breakfast?"

Jason nodded, smiling.

He finally felt like he was part of the family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments/kudos? Thank you.


End file.
